


Is This Just An Excuse To Get Me Naked?

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Am ded, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Too much fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Alexander has poor taste in style.His boyfriend intends to fix that.





	Is This Just An Excuse To Get Me Naked?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunny-yams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bunny-yams).



> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

“Alexander,” Thomas began, staring wide-eyed at his boyfriend. “Please tell me what in the world you’re wearing.”

“I… Clothes?” Alexander answered, unsure of exactly what Thomas had meant by his words. Walking over to the counter, he took a mug out from the cabinet and began pouring his coffee, before Thomas stooped him, pulling him away.

“We are changing those clothes right now,” Thomas stated, dragging Alexander back to their bedroom and opening the drawer to Alexander’s dresser, beginning to rustle through the mix of shirts and pants and ties that were inexplicably all in the same drawer.

“Is this just an elaborate excuse to get me naked again?” Alexander teased, a cocky grin forming on his face and subsequently falling apart as soon as Thomas pulled out a grey sweatshirt that was far too large to belong to the shorter man.

“Alex… Is this my university hoodie?” Thomas asked, his voice breathy and strangely high in tone. “I-Holy shit, it is. I’ve been looking for this since… Since before we moved in together…”

Alexander bit his lip and bowed his head in shame, wrapping his arms around his torso anxiously. “…M’sorry. Y’were on another business trip out of the country, n’  I missed you and you left it at m’apartment and it smelt like you and… S’somethin’ I wear when y’r gone. You can have it back if you-”

Thomas cut off Alexander’s rambling by tightly hugging him and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, rustling his tight ponytail slightly and setting a few strands free, letting them fall and hang in front of the smaller man’s dark eyes.

“Keep it…” Thomas whispered, holding Alexander as close as he possibly could, only leaving enough room between the two of them in order to allow them both to breathe. “It probably looks way better on you, anyways. May I… May I see you in it? For while I’m getting you better clothes for today?”

“Is this just another excuse to get me naked?” Alexander asked softly, wrapping his arms around the back of Thomas’s neck and resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest, relaxing more and more with each rise and fall. “Because if so, I am more than willing to fall for it.”

“It’s not,” Thomas murmured, kissing Alexander’s temple, with just enough pressure to make it tickle gently, causing him to giggle softly. “But if you’re offering, I am most definitely not complaining.”


End file.
